


stop standing there

by Molnija



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, alternatively called 'daichi suffers', for the hq secret valentines exchange!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molnija/pseuds/Molnija
Summary: in which Daichi is confused, oblivious, and Iwaizumi happens to be part of the reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my secret valentine present for @eijiirou on tumblr!! °^°)/ I’m sorry this too so long, irl kinda got in the way, but I hope you like it ~ 
> 
> I was planning to write Bokudai but it didn’t really turn out the way I wanted so Iwadai it is. which happens to be one of my OTPs, so I definitely had fun writing it, I hope you have fun reading it as well!
> 
> I'll be honest the title has nothing to do with the fic I just think the song fits Iwadai ... aNYWAY!

Daichi, overall, is a fairly kind man. While he can and will get mad if things go awry, he hardly ever freaks out, and considers himself a very stable person. Never would he wish harm upon anyone, and he seeks to solve every problem peacefully.

But holy hell, he wants to _murder_ whichever college administrative put him in the same dorm room as Tendou Satori.

“I did everything right,” he says, shaking his head while clutching a cup of pure black coffee. “I gave them a form and all. I asked for Suga. Suga asked for me. How did it come to this?”

“I don’t know,” Iwaizumi answers for the fourth time this week. Daichi didn’t even know they were going to the same university until it turned out he’s Sugawara’s roommate, who, in fact, lives right next to him.

If this was Oikawa, he’d try to get him to switch with him, but he can’t do that to Iwaizumi. While he admires Oikawa, most definitely, Iwaizumi is different. They’re both wing spikers, they’re both the responsible type, and according to Sugawara they both give off a fatherly aura, whatever that’s supposed to mean. There’s a strange sort of respect between them, respect and understanding. He can’t put Iwaizumi through the very same hell he has been suffering in ever since the start of the semester. He has suffered from being Oikawa’s childhood friend long enough already.

He can, however, come over whenever possible in order to escape the sheer terror that is Tendou, which is how he ended up sitting on Sugawara’s bed in an increasingly familiar position, leaning against the wall, not falling asleep out of sheer willpower. It’s so tempting to just drop down on the mattress and close his eyes – there is no such thing as sleep when you’re rooming with Tendou.

It’s not that Tendou is a bad person, far from it. He’s … Peculiar, sure, but his enthusiasm can be contagious … In small doses that is. He has a new-found respect for Ushijima – according to his roommate’s many stories, they were best friends back in high school, something he could never do.

What’s worse is that he’s getting along with Sugawara splendidly. Too splendidly. He and his teammates have started placing bets on when they’ll officially get together, and Daichi is the only one who bet they won’t at all. Not because he believes it, but because he’s holding on to that tiny little hope. He can’t deal with Tendou being his best friend’s boyfriend. They’re already bad enough individually.

At least they’re gone right now and he has some alone time with the only sane person on the whole team. Honestly, their club is a disaster. A strong disaster, but a disaster nonetheless.

“You look like you’re going to cry,” Iwaizumi remarks with a look on his face that, if Daichi is interpreting it correctly in his tired state, lies somewhere between amused and helpless, but concerned. At least _someone_ cares. Sugawara just laughed at him before towelling off with Tendou to do god knows what.

“I might,” he admits. He doesn’t cry a lot – the only known triggers are important volleyball games, Kiyoko saying something vaguely inspirational, and dogs. However, Tendou could make it on that list very soon.

Iwaizumi awkwardly pats his shoulder right when his phone buzzes in his pocket.

 _make yourself at home, you don’t want to come back to your room anytime soon_ , the message from Sugawara reads and Daichi is _so_ close to walking over and throwing them both out, but he doesn’t want to stumble in on anything he’ll need brain bleach for. Whether it’s them in a compromising position or attempting and failing to paint the walls in the most eye-piercing neon colours he’s ever seen (it’s been less than two months and the latter has already happened _twice_ ) doesn’t really matter. At least their walls are relatively thick, thank god.

He doesn’t even have to explain the situation to Iwaizumi, they just look at each other and nod. It’s not like this is the first time this is happening. He’s almost used to it. Almost.

“Wanna watch a movie?”

He wants to say ‘only if it’s not Godzilla again’ but at this point he doesn’t even care. “Sure.”

 

* * *

 

“I don’t get it,” Sugawara whispers in a tone that sounds awfully judgemental for someone who essentially threw his best friend out of his own dorm room yesterday. “How can you be so oblivious? What else can we do?”

Daichi has no idea what he’s talking about, and for once it’s not because he’s tired. He isn’t. Sleeping in the same room as Iwaizumi is sheer bliss, at least that guy doesn’t wake you up in the middle of the night to take you to the premiere of a new film you don’t care about. Maybe Sugawara should be the one switching with him, life would be much easier and his friend clearly doesn’t care.

Or, well, he does, apparently. Does he? He’s confused right now.

“Even Tsukishima and Hinata made it work. Tsukishima and Hinata! This is worse than high school, I swear.” Sugawara waves a pencil in front of his face as if that’s going to help him understand.

At least he’s not talking loudly, or everyone in the library would hear their conversation. Sugawara’s monologue. Whatever it is.

“Uhm,” Daichi begins very gracefully. “What?”

“If you don’t make this work anytime soon I’ll have to ask him out for you, and what would that look like? I don’t want to ruin your reputation.”

“Uhm, _what_?” he repeats. Asking who out? Iwaizumi? Why would he— Oh.

Right.

That makes sense.

Except wait a second, it doesn’t make any sense at all!

“I think you’ve got something mixed up,” he coughs out a few seconds late, and Sugawara gives him one of those knowing, far too sheepish smiles.

“Are you sure?” he asks cheerfully. “Or have you just not understood yet that what you’re doing could be considered mutual pining?”

He knows his best friend likes to set him up with people, but he can’t do it with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi deserves better than that. Iwaizumi is an admirably strong, independent, responsible, very good-looking—

Okay, if he thinks about it, there really are worse people to be set up with. In fact, he couldn’t possibly think of anyone better, at least not right now.

And he has to admit he’s been finding himself enjoying his fellow wing spiker’s company a lot lately, maybe more than he should, but he figured that was just because he’s a sane alternative to Tendou.

“Did it finally click?” Sugawara asks but he doesn’t sound like he wants an answer.

 

* * *

 

Being anywhere near Iwaizumi becomes significantly more awkward after that conversation, and he’s near Iwaizumi a lot.

Daichi has never been good with feelings. He has a hard time putting them into words and prefers his actions to speak for him. Some people might have just gone up to the person in question, told them, “hey, my best friend wants to set me up with you and maybe he has a point?”, and then the thing would be over. But he’s not like that. On top of it, it would seem strange for him to just ask out of the blue.

Right now they’re leaning against the gym wall taking a break and not talking. Usually that would be fine, he’s never felt forced to speak to him for them to get along, but today it’s a heavier silence than usual. He assumes it’s because ever since Sugawara called him out on it, he realised he could, maybe, possibly, probably have a crush on Iwaizumi after all. He’d say he’s imagining things but he usually prides himself on his strong willpower, and his feelings wouldn’t change out of the blue.

What’s the best thing to do in this situation? Hope it’s going to end? Ignore it all and wait for Sugawara (and Tendou, apparently) to get over it? He has to admit he doesn’t like that thought.

But nothing’s going to change if he keeps being quiet. Now if only his damn mouth would cooperate, not that he knows what to say.

Before he can bring himself to do anything about it, their break is over and he flees the gym as quickly as possible.

 

* * *

 

“Ask him out to the dance. That sports prom thing or what’s it called,” Tendou says and Daichi still can’t quite believe he’s taking romance advice from Tendou Satori.

He was vaguely aware of that event – it’s exactly what it sounds like, a prom hosted by and for the sports clubs. He wasn’t planning on going, balls are not exactly his idea of fun, but this could work.

The again, it’s Tendou who recommended it, so he does have to wonder.

(Admittedly, Tendou’s love life is probably better than his. That’s not really difficult though.)

“And wear a Godzilla tie,” his roommate adds with what Daichi assumes is his most serious facial expression.

“That sounds like overkill,” Daichi says in lack of anything else on his mind. He’s been feeling pathetically dumb lately.

Tendou shakes his head, his shoulders moving along. He does look like the Guess Monster he’s called sometimes – although he’s not playing volleyball anymore, despite their efforts to get him on the team. “Trust me, it’ll work!”

He doesn’t even have a Godzilla tie. Where is he supposed to get something like that? And why is he seriously considering the idea?

None of this is going to work out, he can feel it.

 

* * *

 

And yet he’s standing in Iwaizumi’s room now and if there’s ever been a chance, it’s now. He was _actually_ supposed to get some study materials from Sugawara, but that guy was nowhere to be seen. If by design or coincidence, Daichi can’t tell.

Now how do you ask?

“So. Uh.” Definitely not like this. Breathe, Daichi, you can do this. “Are you … Going to the dance?”

Iwaizumi looks up at him and with the most sincerely confused expression he has ever seen asks, “Which dance?”

If Sugawara were here, he’d laugh at him until he the point of near suffocation. Daichi just blinks. Once. Twice. Then shakes his head, and says, “The sports clubs one? That’s this weekend?” In five days, in fact. At least he can relish in the thought that Iwaizumi’s not going with anyone else yet?

 _Stay optimistic!_ Tendou always says, but that’s easy when you’re Tendou.

“Oh, I heard about that,” Iwaizumi, thankfully, says. He doesn’t sound too convinced though. _Optimistic!_ If he can be the one to convince him, that would be a huge success! Or something!

For someone who usually prefers to stay on top of things, Daichi sure doesn’t know what to do, but he started it so he’ll go through with it.

“I was wondering if you—” He’s cut off by a small coughing fit, choking on nothing but air. _Smooth, Daichi, smooth._

Iwaizumi wordlessly hands him a water bottle, which he is very thankful for. He knows some friends who would have mocked him for that.

“Thanks,” he coughs out and takes a big sip. When he feels somewhat confident in his ability of speech again, he clears his throat and starts again. “Anyway, I was wondering if you … Maybe want to go. With me. I mean as friends. Or not as friends, if that’s what you’d like …”

The room lies eerily silent for a good half minute. Is this it? Did he screw up? It certainly feels like it.

Slowly, though, Iwaizumi says, “Are you asking me out?”

“Maybe?” At this point he’s ready to leave and whine about this to the first friend available, really.

But then he sees something he didn’t ever think he’d see, and he has to summon all of his inner strength to not fall over in sheer shock because Iwaizumi is _blushing_. And it just so happens to be the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

He blushes rapidly, dark red spreading all over his cheeks up to the tips of his ears, and his eyes are practically sparkling in contrast and Daichi’s cheeks feel hot as well so they’re probably just sitting there staring at each other with red faces and throbbing hearts.

It could be worse? He could be Tendou?

It could be much better as well, admittedly, but …

“Sure,” Iwaizumi says after what feels like an eternity and he almost sounds like he’s accepting a job offer, all stiff and nervous. Daichi can’t blame him, it’s exactly what he’s feeling.

And wait, did he just say _yes_?

He’s not really sure what he’s feeling right now. He’s feeling … A lot of things. Most of them are good things though, so he doesn’t mind.

He’s just not looking forward to what will happen once Tendou and Sugawara find out about this. But that’s an okay price to pay. And if everything goes well, maybe he can switch rooms with Sugawara after all …

But he’s not interested in planning ahead, the present is already overwhelming enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! o/
> 
> tumblr: akaashi-tooru.tumblr.com  
> please talk to me I love rarepairs and also Daichi. and Iwa. and everyone else in hq


End file.
